cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night Parades
This is a team that participate in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Grand Prix. It represents the one of the International Teams since it a multi-nation team. This team came from the Dreamdale Kingdoms Academy in London, which is also the school they're representing as one of the International Team. Members Main Members 'Evan Bao Lei' The "Guardian" of the team. Evan is both a talented Cardfighter & a PSY Qualia user. He uses a Crystal Reefs deck, which is deck that rarely uses by anyone. In addition, he also considered the strongest of the three, although the boy himself strongly disagrees to the fact. 'Viola Waarheid' The "Reporter" of the team. Viola is a professional info-collector & a Channel Zero deck user. She is fequently seen whacking her brown-haired teammates because of his clumsy mistakes. 'Henry Kingdoms' The "Genius" of the team. Henry is an expert when it comes to creating & shattering strategies. He uses a Megacolony deck that focuses on the The HIVE series. Although smart, he seems to be an unlucky boy, always getting pummelled along with Evan, in an accidentaly fashion & vise-versa. Temporary Members Besides them, there are some members from their Cardfight!! Vanguard Club joined their team during the Final Stage of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Grand Prix. Among them are: *Chelsea Lilian **A 14-years old girl with pink hair, who is shown as a calm, confident & well-mannered girl with brutal side towards womanizers. She uses a Pale Moon deck featuring Sword Magician, Sarah & later Nightmare Doll, Chelsea. She battles against a team at the Rotation Battle at Day 1 but loses. Furthermore, as she walks back to her team in shame, the opposite team's leader humilliated the girl by throwing fruits at the poor girl, finally reducing her to tears & provoking her teammates, especially Evan, Viola & Henry. Later, after her teammates gets revenge for her, she is seen participating in the Grand Prix Tournament. *Edward Lee Ng **A 15-years old boy with blonde hair who uses a Megacolony deck, featuring the Machining series & later The HIVE which features The HIVE, Seven-Sword Wasp. He is a flirt & a womanizer who keeps being the 'punching bag' of the female students of his academy. He is always shown pummelled by Chelsea or Paulina in the tournaments. Appeared during Day 1's Random Battle, Grand Prix Tournament, Royale Grand Prix Games. *Paulina Syed Ujvala **A 16-years old Indian girl who used a Narukami deck, featuring Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree, its evolved form & the Djinns. She is a calm, collective & a good sports but a flat & chest-complex brute like Viola. Appeared in Day 1 as Chelsea's substitute & later participates in the Royale Grand Prix Games. Gallery Evan Bao Lei.PNG|Evan Bao Lei Viola Waarheid.PNG|Viola Waarheid Henry Kingdoms.PNG|Henry Kingdoms Trivia #This team have members from different nations: #*Evan is from Malaysia #*Viola is a Half-British & Half-Italian #*Henry is a British #The name "Night Parades" is chosen for two reasons: #*"Night" is a cooler time of the day & is the time where stars, which are considered "soft lights" by the members, can be seen. #*"Parades" is a kind of joyful event & full of flashing fireworks, which by the opinion of the members, are the finest sights at night. Chong Kah How (talk) 10:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: These Characters (Members) are made using the Pokemon Trainer Creator V.2 & it is not my drawing. Category:Hat's Team Category:Hat's Character Category:Teams Category:Academy Teams